Electric energy is considered to be a clean energy, which does not produce any pollution when consuming the electric energy. In addition, electric energy can easily be managed and controlled to meet particular demands and, moreover, is widely available. Therefore, the use of electric energy also for heating purposes gains increased importance.
Conventional heating systems rely mostly on chemical energy stored, e.g., in oil, gas or coal which cause a significant amount of pollution when producing heat by burning these fossil recourses to heat, for example, water for buildings. The corresponding emissions lower the air quality, in particular, in densely populated areas and, in addition, transport still a significant amount of heat in the environment, because chemical energy can not be used to 100% for the desired purpose.
Also conventional electric heaters are disadvantageous in that they rely on electric current applied to heat wires, thereby heating the wires and subsequently the water or air surrounding the heat wires. However, conventional electric heaters need always some isolation, thereby slowing down the heating process. In addition, the heat wires are subject to significant wear and tear and thus become less efficient with time.
Therefore, there is a need for providing heating systems, which work efficiently, provide thermal energy in short time, and are easy to manage and to control while working at zero emission.